Gorbad Yak-Bogadbu
Age: 72 Race: Orc Gender: Male Height: 6’2’’ Birthsign: The Lord (Those born under the sign of the Lord are stronger and healthier than those born under other signs, which explains why is in such a good shape even at a high age) Class: Blacksmith and Enchanter Appearance A tall and muscular Orc, somewhat softened by age, with a face full of wrinkles. His hair is a short bright-white mess at the back of his head. His skin is dark-green and leathery from exposure to rough weather and the forge. Skills -Armorer: Repairing a broken pieces of equipment is mandatory for a man who calls himself a smith. -Smithing: As an age-old smith, he is able to make impressive weapons and armors out of most materials. -Enchanting: Gorbad uses a quite uncommon technique to enchant gear, forging the enchantment to the very core of the weapon or armor while it’s still molten steel. As of such, he is only capable of enchanting gear he’s making from scratch, unlike most enchanters. -Speech: A good product deserves a good price and Gorbad is always looking for the best deals. Clothing / Armor A blacksmiths outfit with custom heavy armor reinforcement with a cooling enchantment as a counter to the forges’ heat, heavy Orcish gauntlets and boots. Weapons Two blacksmiths hammers at his belt, plus any weapons he might take with from his forge. Miscellaneous items Tools needed at the forge, a small amount of coins in a chest, locked in his house. Personality Calm and focused, loyal, friendly. Doesn’t usually get angry, but recent events in Valton has brought back some of that infamous Orcish spark. Major flaw His age is a problem; he can feel his vigor and strength from his youth slowly fading him. The Lord-birthsign has kept him going for the last ten years and it hasn’t given up on him just yet. In a fight, he wouldn't be much of a challenge. He might be able to crack a skull with his hammer, but it'd be a game of luck for him, not skill. A recently injured arm doesn’t help. Background Gorbad has lived a long and tough life. He grew up in a stronghold. In early child-hood, his passion for smithing was far greater than his will to fight and never was an excellent warrior. That didn’t make him weaker than anyone else and he might even have been one of the strongest young-ones in the stronghold. His skills as a blacksmith were appreciated and Gorbad would surely have lived all his days in the stronghold if it wouldn’t have been for the attack against it, when he was 22. They never knew who attacked them in the darkness of the night, but there were spell casters, archers and warriors up against them and in overwhelming numbers. They were forced to retreat through the mines and blew it up behind them. This little group of Orcs eventually found their way to a new stronghold, but wasn’t welcomed with open arms. Especially the existing blacksmith didn’t like Gorbad’s arrival one bit. Out of jealousy, the strongholds blacksmith framed Gorbad for theft on his very first week there and fled the scene. Everyone thought he was guilty, eve the Orcs he had come there with. He didn’t want trouble and moved out. After that he spent time in many different places and got to learn the secrets of the arcane enchanting. It was on his travels he learned the art of business and trade and the mastery of every material known in Tamriel came from these decades of adventure and hard work. He even set up his own shop in a small town and was able to save up a nice amount of septims. He has now lived in Valton for as long as it’s been around, providing his smithing services for the citizens and travellers.